Native Delights
by NovaWillow
Summary: One day Jacob Black was mad and Drunk and met the Goddess Aphrodite. 9 months later, someone very special arives, his daughter,and a little imprinting happens. This is the Story of Nayeli Jasmine Black, The Quileute Demigod.
1. New Beginings

{PREFACE} (Jacob's POV)

I paced the halls of my small apartment. That day 9 months ago was a mistake…I was just drunk and Mad. Nessie knew about how I cheated and everything was patched up. I remembered How every day the week next, She came and told me how she was The Real Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and Beauty, and how She was going to make sure Nessie and I will have a wonderful love filled eternity because of how she lured me into…That night.

But now, out of nowhere, She comes to my place and Drops off _our_ kid! Why didn't she tell me? I could've helped with the pregnancy stuff! It would have been the least I could do! Now Nessie will never speak to me again… At Least I'll have the baby…The Baby! I Never Found out her name! I went to go see her…my baby…my child…Damn, I have a child. I fully looked at her for the first time. Slightly light brown hair, a natural sun kissed tan. I picked her up and held her in my arms. She was so perfect. She opened her eyes slightly and blinked, she smiled at me. She had eyes that looked a lot like mine, but with a green rims…Wait they were the same as mine, but prettier! She had my eyes.

"Hi, Sweetie… It's your daddy.

I love you, if you didn't know that…So much already…

I hope I can take care of you well… my beautiful baby girl."

I've already fallen in love with my daughter… She's all mine…

All mine.

[LATER ON THE SAME DAY]

"Nessie…You remember what I told you about…I don't know…9 months ago?" I asked nervously. Thank god my little angel was asleep, but probably not for long, she would most likely wake up to two people yelling at each other… Poor Baby.

"Yeah, Why?" She said, her face tensing up. My face tightened. "What The hell happened, Jacob?"

"Aphrodite had a baby… My baby…and she didn't tell me until this morning."

Renesmee's face just fell. "She never told you?" I nodded. Her face softened.

"It was her fault, not yours… Don't beat yourself up." She said walking over and hugging me. "You will be okay… " She said. I walked into the bedroom, hearing a small yawn from my intensified hearing.

I walked in quietly, I felt Renesmee Follow me in. When she saw me, her face lit up again. The baby cooed and awed as I picked her up.

"What's her name, Jakey?" Nessie asked, gazing at the precious life in my arms.

"Aphrodite never told me…" I said, looking at one of the two beautiful people in this room, I didn't know who looked prettier.

"Well, then you name her." Renesmee said. I thought about it. "I don't know…" This was sad. I loved my daughter so much and I couldn't think of a name for her. That's it!

"Nayeli…Her name is Nayeli Jasmine."

Mom said Nayeli a lot when I was little; and mom's middle name was Jasmine, and my sisters had flower middle names too.

"That's pretty Jake." She said.

I sat down with her on my bed. "What am I going to do with a kid, Ness? I don't have a clue what I'm doing here… I'm hopeless." I said. I leaned down to look at Nayeli better. She grabbed onto my nose and me and Renesmee Laughed. "No grabbing Daddy's nose, sweetie."

Nessie laughed. "You're doing fine, you're a natural." She fixed my arms so I was holding her better. "There."

I smiled. "Really, Ness?" She nodded. "And if you need any help… I'm always here." She said smiling. I kissed her, knowing that the comfort would help. I pulled back, leaning my forehead against hers. "Thank you."

Together, we were the perfectly imperfect family. Nayeli already loved Nessie. I loved the Was Ness's eyes lit up when Nay smiled at her and how she would say. "Well, you're a little sweetie pie, aren't you?" and how Edward and Bella took to her instantly.

Everything was going to be okay… Well at least until the boys come over… hopefully none of them will do the unthinkable.

That's when Papa Bear will Strike.


	2. Somewhat Normal

[Nessie's POV-5 years later]

The last 5 years have been crazy. Jacob and I stayed together and I raise Nayeli like one of my own, speaking of that, I got pregnant when Nay was 4 months and now she has a half-sister named Briar Isabella Black. She looks entirely like her father but she got my eyes. We got married a month after Briar was born, and had a short pregnancy like my mother did; And Nayeli and Briar are 3 months apart. My dad was furious when he found out I was pregnant. He ran after Jacob in the woods for 3 hours screaming "WEDLOCK! WEDLOCK!" and I can remember something else that happened 5 years ago…

[FLASHBACK-SETH'S POV]

I walked into Jake's place. Nessie said she needed backup; He must be in a depressing state, then. Holy crow-

My heart just exploded and reformed around this beautiful baby girl, connecting all my lifelines to her. I felt a warm glowing right where my heart is, her eyes are so pretty, greenish-brown, so Hazel… but this was the prettiest hazel I've ever seen. It was like an explosion of greens and subtle hints of brown, with this little blue rim around the black dot on her eye, this is one of the times I wish I paid attention in life science.

"YOU DIDN'T SETH! NOT ON MY NEWBORN DAUGHTER!" I cussed. She was Jake's DAUGHTER? Oooh… That explains his fragile state of emotion (Nessie uses big words, he-he!).

"I CAN'T CONTROLL THIS JACOB! THINK OF IT LIKE YOU AND NESS! YOU IMPRINTED ON HER WHEN SHE WAS A NEWBORN!" I almost-yelled.

"DON'T TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Jacob yelled. The angel on the couch started crying.

I ran over and took her in my arms. "Shh, Sweetie, your dad's just upset." Jacob started to calm down a bit… Thank god.

[END FLASHBACK]

Seth's coming over in bit to come with us to the girls first day of school. When we discovered that Briar aged like a human, we were all for the school thing. They both were in different classes so they had the chance to socialize. They both looked adorable! They looked almost the same, they wore the same dress in different colors and both had bows in their hair, the only difference was that Nayeli's hair was down, bow clipped to the side and Briar's hair was in a ponytail, the bow held it up. I heard the door open and close and an eager "SETHY!" Ring out in the hall. I walked out of my room as I heard another voice get called out. "DADDY!" My pace started quickening. See, Jake had been out with the pack for a week, because they got a lead on a new scent.

"Jake!" I said, running into his arms.

The door opened again.

"Hey kids!" Leah said. Ever since she imprinted, she had been much happier. "Hi Auntie Leah!"

"Sethy, I don't wanna stay!" Nay whined. It was so cute! "Angel, you have to go, you'll like it, I promise!" Seth said while we were trying to leave Nayeli's Class. "Yeah, nay, you'll be fine!"

"Promise?" She said, holding out her pinky. Seth could do nothing but oblige. "Promise."

Oh, I wonder what the girls will be like when they're older…

A/N Next chapter is when the Demigod role comes into play :D


End file.
